Wreck-It Ralph 2: The Glitch Zone
by TwinkleStar019
Summary: A year has passed since Turbo's defeat and everything has returned to normal, but when Vanellope gains new abilities from her developing glitch and is kidnapped and taken to the dark world of the Glitch Zone, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis whisk themselves there to rescue her. Meanwhile in the Glitch Zone Vanellope finds someone she thought she lost forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Deceiver

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 1: The Deceiver

In the surveillance room of Game Central Station the Surge Protector had just finished cleaning up the place and was ready to rest for the night.

"Well, that's that, now to recharge my batteries for tomorrow" said Surge before exiting the surveillance room.

However shortly after Surge left the air duct burst open and out came a tall shadowy figure in a black cloak. The figure activated the main computer and searched for the location of the Master Outlet. After tracking down the coordinates for the Master Outlet the figure jumped back into the air duct minutes before Surge came back having heard the noise she was making. Surge looked around for the figure only to find her calling card instead. The card was dark blue and had an electric blue D on it.

"The Deceiver" Surge said to himself upon recognizing the card.

* * *

The news of the Deceiver's actions from the night before had spread throughout the arcade. The Deceiver was a virus who's been plaguing the arcade recently and Surge was doing everything in his power to stop her.

"What is her deal, anyway" asked Vanellope von Schweetz who was sitting on a transistor bench with her best friend, Wreck-It Ralph who was reading the newspaper that held the news about the Deceiver.

"I don't know, but she better not come within ten feet of my game" said Ralph. "You think Surge would know by now that the Deceiver can't be stopped."

"Don't say that, Ralph, a virus was destroyed here once that doesn't mean it can't happen again" said Vanellope reminding Ralph of when they vanquished Turbo.

"Guess you're right" said Ralph.

"Hey, Ralph, the arcade is gonna open soon, we better get to work" Felix called to Ralph from the tunnel leading into Fix-It Felix Jr.!

"Well, that's my cue, good luck today with the races, kid" said Ralph to Vanellope.

"I won't need it, because I know I can win" said Vanellope before heading for the tunnel leading into Sugar Rush.

* * *

Meanwhile the Deceiver, also known as Mira made it back to her command post which is at a castle in a world called the Glitch Zone, a dark barren wasteland where glitches and scrapped characters are sent.

"My queen, I have what you requested" said Mira kneeling before Queen Electra, ruler of the Glitch Zone and creator of Mira.

"What took you so long" asked Electra in an exasperated tone?

"It wasn't easy due to that pesky Surge Protector, but I have it" said Mira before presenting the coordinates to the Master Outlet to the queen.

"Excellent, after years of searching I have finally tracked down the Master Outlet and my plan will finally take shape" said Electra rising from her throne and gazing out the window to enjoy the view of her kingdom. "Soon everyone in the arcade will suffer as we have."

"But, what about the prophecy, my queen" asked Mira gesturing to a mural depicting a prophecy that was foretold by an oracle long ago.

"That prophecy is nothing but nonsense, it will never come true, it's been years since it was told and nothing has happened yet, do you honestly believe that someone with the abilities of a glitch will find us and set us free" asked Electra?

"Seeing how no one from the arcade has ever found the Glitch Zone before, I don't see how it can happen" replied Mira.

"Exactly, now to prepare for my plan that will change this worthless arcade forever" said Electra before leaving the throne room.

Alone in the throne room Mira gazed at the mural. Though she didn't believe it would ever happen Mira prayed that someday the prophecy would come true, she didn't like to watch everyone in the Glitch Zone suffer, but little did she know that the Chosen One from the prophecy was soon to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2: A Glitch Out of Water

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 2: A Glitch Out of Water

"You were great out there, kid" Ralph congratulated Vanellope after another Random Roster Race!

"Thanks, Chumbo" said Vanellope to Ralph.

It had been a year since Ralph and Vanellope saved Sugar Rush from Turbo and everything was turning out great for both of them. Now that Vanellope was back in charge of Sugar Rush the racers were nicer to her, became her friends, and did everything they could to make up for the way they treated her in the past.

"Madame President, isn't this the one-hundredth race you won in a row" asked Sour Bill walking up to Vanellope?

"Now that you mention it, I think it is" answered Vanellope.

"That means you get this" said Sour Bill presenting Vanellope with a big golden trophy with the number one-hundred on it.

"Thanks, Bill" said Vanellope taking the trophy from him. "I know just where to put this."

"Congratulations, Vanellope" said Taffyta Muttonfudge as she and the other racers walked up to Vanellope to give their congratulations.

"You did great today, Vanellope" said Rancis.

"Yeah, no one deserves this trophy more than you" said Candlehead.

"Thanks, guys" said Vanellope smiling at her fellow racers.

"Well, how about we celebrate your one-hundredth win at Tapper's" suggested Ralph.

"Great minds thinks alike" replied Vanellope before heading to Tapper's with Ralph.

* * *

"Hey, Tapper, we need a round of victory root beers for our little one-hundred-time champion here" Ralph called to Tapper.

"Coming right up, Ralph" said Tapper before fetching his order. Ralph and Vanellope enjoyed their victory party at Tapper's until Ralph noticed a sad look on Vanellope's face.

"Hey, kid, is something bothering you" asked Ralph.

"No, nothing's bothering me, what makes you think that" asked Vanellope?

"Well, you look unhappy all of a sudden, is something the matter" asked Ralph?

Vanellope took a deep breath before answering Ralph's question. "I just feel lonely, okay" replied Vanellope.

"How can you feel lonely, you have me, Felix, Calhoun, and the racers" said Ralph.

"Look, I am happy with you and the others and I know you mean well but I've been thinking" said Vanellope.

"About what" asked Ralph?

"You know how I'm a glitch" asked Vanellope? "Yeah, so what's the point" asked Ralph?

"The point is I'm the only glitch in the whole arcade and I've never known any other character who's a glitch, it makes me feel like a fish out of water" said Vanellope.

"You know, I think I felt what you're feeling before" said Ralph.

"You have" asked Vanellope?

"Yeah, before we met I felt lonely being the only character in Fix-It Felix Jr. with big hands" said Ralph.

"So, what did you do" asked Vanellope?

"Well, I learned that in spite of being prone to wrecking things I could do a lot of things with hands as big as mine and that made me feel special even though I didn't know anyone else with big hands" Ralph told Vanellope.

"That's nice, guess I'll have to learn to be happy with the fact that no one is like me" said Vanellope with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, everybody's different, but that's what makes them all so unique" said Ralph managing to make Vanellope smile. "Also you're birthday's coming up, are you excited?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know" replied Vanellope.

"What do you mean you don't know" asked Ralph with a look of confusion?

"Well, this'll be my first birthday since I regained my throne and I'm worried that the racers might forget after fifteen years of never celebrating it" said Vanellope.

"Hey, don't worry, Felix, Calhoun, and I made sure that they'll always remember your birthday from now on and who knows they might come up with something special for you" said Ralph with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Stinkbrain" said Vanellope.

"You're welcome, Fart-Feathers" said Ralph.

* * *

After the victory party at Tapper's Vanellope returned to Sugar Rush feeling a trifle better after her conversation with Ralph. When Vanellope reached the castle she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. However before Vanellope climbed into bed she spotted a bright blue star twinkling in the sky. Vanellope walked out onto her bedroom balcony where she gazed up at the sky and got a better view of the star.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight" Vanellope whispered to herself before making a wish. "I feel stupid doing this but, I wish to meet someone different from everyone, someone who'll actually understand me, someone out of the ordinary, but most of all, someone who's a glitch, like me" said Vanellope silently before going to bed.

That night while Vanellope slept the star sent a stream of blue light shining onto her. As the pale blue starlight washed over Vanellope's body she began to stir and her hair began to glow. Vanellope's hair continued glowing until the starlight left two light green streaks on either side of her head before fading away.


	3. Chapter 3: Glitch Development

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 3: Glitch Development

The next morning when Vanellope awoke she dragged herself out of bed and to her vanity to get ready for the day. However when Vanellope gazed at her reflection in the mirror she spotted the glowing green highlights on the sides of her head and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"How did this happen, where did these come from" Vanellope asked herself in a terrified voice? "I can't let the racers see me like this, because then there'll be questions that I don't know how to answer, I have to hide them."

* * *

Down at the racetrack the racers were preparing for the day's races all the while discussing their plan for Vanellope's birthday.

"So, you guys remember what we're gonna do after the arcade closes, right" Taffyta asked the other racers?

The racers all nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, we'll have Ralph keep Vanellope busy while we go to the castle to get the surprise party ready" said Rancis.

"Exactly, but it has to stay a secret okay, so don't tell Vanellope about it" Taffyta reminded everyone.

"We know" said the racers simultaneously.

Before Vanellope arrived at the racetrack to join her friends she pulled her hood over her head to hide her highlights. However when Vanellope arrived the racers couldn't help but ask about her hood.

"Uh, why are you wearing your hood, Vanellope" asked Minty?

"Because I feel like it, no big deal" replied Vanellope.

"Okay, if you say so" said Snowanna.

Just like every other day the races went smoothly for Vanellope and the racers didn't suspect a thing regarding her mysterious highlights.

However after the arcade closed and Ralph arrived to pick up Vanellope so they could hang out her highlights began glowing again illuminating the inside of her hood which didn't go unnoticed by the racers.

"Uh, Vanellope, you're glowing" said Candlehead pointing at her.

"Thanks, Candles" said Vanellope mistaking it for a compliment.

"No, Vanellope you're really glowing" said Rancis.

"Yeah, you're green" said Taffyta in a panicked tone.

"What" said Vanellope before looking into her side view mirror and saw her hood lighting up from her highlights.

"Kid, are you okay, what's wrong" asked a worried Ralph?

"I don't know" said Vanellope.

"Vanellope, if something's wrong we want you to tell us" said Taffyta with her arms crossed.

"But…" said Vanellope before being cut off by her friends.

"No buts, you shouldn't hide things from us" said Taffyta.

"Yeah, and if you tell us what's wrong maybe we can help you" said Rancis.

Vanellope knew there was no use arguing with the racers so she removed her hood and revealed her highlights to them.

"Since when did you get highlights" asked Snowanna?

"Yeah, where did they come from" asked Jubileena walking up to Vanellope to get a closer look at the highlights?

"I don't know, I just woke up and there they were" answered Vanellope.

"That's crazy, highlights don't just appear out of nowhere" said Crumbelina.

"Well, these did, I don't know where they came from, I don't know why this happened, I honestly don't know" said Vanellope waving her hands until her right one began to glow.

As Vanellope's hand glowed her kart was caught in a green aura that seemed to be coming from her hand. Everyone just stared at the floating kart confused as to what was happening until Vanellope released it.

"How did you do that" asked Taffyta as she and the other racers stared at her with wide eyes?

"I don't know, this just gets weirder and weirder, first these highlights and now this, what next" asked Vanellope before inadvertently shooting a blast of energy from her hand and destroying a nearby lollipop tree?

"Kid, are you sure you don't know what's going on" asked Ralph surprised yet frightened by Vanellope's new powers?

"What's happening to me" asked Vanellope clearly getting scared?

"Okay, don't panic, I think I know someone who might have an explanation for this" said Taffyta trying to calm Vanellope.

"And who might that be" asked Ralph?

"Come with us and we'll take you to him" said Taffyta before leading Vanellope and Ralph away from the racetrack along with the other racers.

* * *

Taffyta and the racers led Vanellope and Ralph all the way to a cottage deep within Gumdrop Grove where the oldest and wisest character of Sugar Rush, Uncle Bonbon, lived.

"Uncle Bonbon, are you here" called Taffyta upon entering the cottage along with everyone else?

"Is that my nieces and nephews" asked a kind elderly voice?

"Uncle Bonbon, we need to talk to you" said Candlehead.

"Yeah, it's an emergency" said Rancis.

"Hello, my children, I was hoping you'd visit sometime soon" said Uncle Bonbon when he showed himself at the top of his staircase and climbed down to meet the racers. "So, tell me what's troubling you."

"It's Vanellope, Uncle Bonbon" said Taffyta.

"Yeah, this morning I found these weird highlights on the sides of my head and I also got these crazy new super powers and I think they might have something to do with the highlights" said Vanellope to Uncle Bonbon.

"I see" said Uncle Bonbon examining Vanellope's highlights. "I've seen this before."

"You have" asked Vanellope?

"Yes, Vanellope, listen to me when I tell you this" said Uncle Bonbon taking Vanellope's hands in his and looking at her straight in the eye. "Your glitch is starting to develop."

"Develop, what do you mean" asked Vanellope?

"What I mean is, your glitch is starting to grow, you see, when a glitch develops the possessor acquires new abilities" explained Uncle Bonbon.

"But I thought teleportation was my only super power" said Vanellope.

"Teleportation is only a first step, but many more are soon to follow, now why don't you show me one of your new abilities" said Uncle Bonbon.

"Okay, I don't know how they work yet, but I'll try" said Vanellope before making him float in midair with her new powers.

"Telekinesis, impressive" said Uncle Bonbon fascinated.

"What's telekinesis" asked Candlehead?

"It's the ability to move things with the mind" explained Uncle Bonbon.

"I can also fire blasts from my hands" said Vanellope.

"Well, this is only the beginning, because as time goes on your glitch will only grow as you grow, like a seed growing into a plant" said Uncle Bonbon. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"But what about my highlights, why are they here" asked Vanellope.

"Just a mere side effect from the development, it's really nothing serious" explained Uncle Bonbon.

"Okay, if you say so" said Vanellope.

"But Vanellope, now that you have these powers you must learn to control them or a terrible fate will befall Sugar Rush" Uncle Bonbon warned Vanellope.

"Okay, I'll try, if I can master teleportation then I can master my new powers" said Vanellope though she didn't feel confident that she could.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Lost Sister

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 4: Long Lost Sister

Upon returning to the castle Vanellope tried to practice her new powers on her own but she couldn't figure out how they worked.

"Vanellope, are you sure you know what you're doing" asked Rancis watching Vanellope practice her powers in the throne room?

"Of course I do, Rancis, sure this is a new one on me but I know I can do this" said Vanellope trying to practice her telekinesis.

"You don't know how they work" said Taffyta when nothing came out of Vanellope's practice.

"Yes, I do" said Vanellope getting frustrated and inadvertently shooting a blast from her hand. The blast bounced off the walls of the throne room until it knocked over a suit of armor revealing a hidden door.

"Hey, has that door always been there" asked Taffyta pointing towards the door?

"I don't know, but let's go check it out" said Vanellope before opening the door revealing a hallway of self-portraits of the racers.

As the racers looked at the paintings of themselves they reached the end of the hallway where they found a painting of a girl that looked similar to Vanellope.

"Who's that" asked Candlehead pointing towards the painting?

"I don't know, but she looks a lot like…" said Taffyta.

"Vanellope" Rancis finished for Taffyta.

"I can answer that" said Uncle Bonbon who had just appeared at the door to the hallway.

"When did you get here" asked Gloyd?

"Just now, I wanted to check on Vanellope to see if she was practicing her new powers when I found you all here" explained Uncle Bonbon. "Now as for the girl in the painting you see, I know who she is."

"Who is she and why does she look like me" asked Vanellope?

"Her name is Kitrina Kattigan, she mostly went by Kit, your twin sister" said Uncle Bonbon to an astonished Vanellope before pulling back the curtain covering the other half of the painting to reveal Vanellope standing next to Kit.

"My sister" asked Vanellope incredulously?

"Yes" replied Uncle Bonbon.

"I never knew I had a sister" said Vanellope.

"That's because of him" said Uncle Bonbon referring to Turbo. "He hid all evidence of her existence."

"What evidence" asked Vanellope?

"Follow me and I'll show you" said Uncle Bonbon leading Vanellope and the racers out of the hallway.

* * *

Uncle Bonbon led Vanellope and the racers upstairs where he revealed Kit's bedroom hidden behind the wallpaper of the hallway.

"This was your sister's bedroom, have a look" said Uncle Bonbon opening the door allowing Vanellope and the racers to enter.

As Vanellope and the racers looked around the room everything was coated with dust from years of neglect.

"It's awfully dusty" said Adorabeezle before sneezing.

"I can take care of that" said Uncle Bonbon before using his magic candy staff to clear away the dust.

"Much better" said Adorabeezle.

"So everything here belongs to Kit" asked Swizzle?

"Yes, everything here once belonged to Kit" said Uncle Bonbon.

Next to Kit's vanity was her signature princess gown and accessories which Vanellope couldn't help but touch. On Kit's bed Vanellope found her favorite blue velvet teddy bear with a locket latched around it. When Vanellope opened the locket she found two individual pictures of her and Kit inside.

"That was her locket, it was a gift from you on the day Sugar Rush was first plugged in" said Uncle Bonbon to Vanellope. "But that's not all you need to see, there's more."

* * *

Uncle Bonbon led Vanellope and the racers downstairs and into the castle garage where he showed them something hidden under a multicolored tarp.

"What's that" asked Vanellope pointing to the hidden object.

"You're about to find out" said Uncle Bonbon before yanking off the tarp to reveal Kit's kart, the True Blue.

The True Blue looked similar to the Royal Racer only it had a pale blue color, its body was coated with glittering sugar, its wheels were made of blue raspberry hard candy, and the driver's seat was in the shape of a crown and made of sugar crystal. The True Blue was the most beautiful kart the racers ever laid their eyes upon.

"It's beautiful" said Taffyta silently.

"Now that's a go-kart" said Rancis.

"I think I'm gonna cry" said Candlehead as tears welled in her eyes.

"Go ahead, I won't judge" said Vanellope before walking up to the True Blue to get a closer look. "I want to touch it."

"I don't think your sister would've wanted that" said Uncle Bonbon.

"This is my sister's kart" asked Vanellope?

"It was, it's called the True Blue it's supposed to have the best speed, handling, and durability in Sugar Rush" said Uncle Bonbon.

Not wanting to scratch her sister's kart Vanellope quickly drew her hand back.

* * *

"So, what happened to my sister" asked Vanellope when Uncle Bonbon led her and the racers back to the throne room.

"He happened" replied Uncle Bonbon once again referring to Turbo.

"What did he do to her" asked Vanellope?

"Not long after Sugar Rush was plugged in Turbo snuck in and banished her to the Glitch Zone" said Uncle Bonbon.

"The Glitch Zone" asked Vanellope?

"Yes, it happened like this" said Uncle Bonbon before waving his candy staff in the air and creating a vision from the past for the racers to see.

The vision revealed how Turbo snuck into the castle but was caught by Kit who tried to warn Vanellope only to get caught by Turbo who opened the portal to the Glitch Zone and sent her there. Overwhelmed by what happened to her sister Vanellope began to cry.

"What is the Glitch Zone" asked Taffyta?

"It's a dimension parallel to ours, a dark world of ruin and despair where glitches and scrapped characters are sent" explained Uncle Bonbon making the racers shiver with fear.

"Is there any way we can get Kit back" asked Vanellope?

"I'm afraid there is no way" said Uncle Bonbon regrettably. "However now that your glitch has developed you can use your new powers to restore her code and bring her back."

"But how" asked Vanellope?

"All it takes is practice and once you have mastered your powers you'll be able to save your sister, you just have to be patient, Vanellope and I promise we'll help you every step of the way" said Uncle Bonbon in all sincerity.

"Yeah Vanellope, we're here for you, we'll help you in any way we can" said Taffyta placing a hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

"Just say the word and we'll do it" said Rancis.

Vanellope smiled at her friends and became excited at the thought of finally meeting her long lost sister. "I have a sister" shouted Vanellope as she excitedly jumped around the room! "I have a sister, I have a sister, I have a sister!"

* * *

"You have a what" asked Ralph when Vanellope told him, Felix, and Calhoun about her sister at Tapper's later that day.

"A sister, doi" Vanellope repeated.

"Well, that's great, Vanellope, it would be nice to meet her when we get the chance" said Felix.

"Yeah, after fifteen years of being on your own you'll finally have someone to share your feelings with" said Calhoun.

"I'm sure there's more we might share, not just our feelings" said Vanellope.

"And look at it this way, you won't be the only glitch in the arcade after all" said Ralph.

"Yeah, that would be so great" said Vanellope smiling at the thought of sharing her life with her sister who might have the same abilities as her.

"But do you even know how you're gonna find the Glitch Zone" asked Felix?

"Not yet, but like Uncle Bonbon said, once I master my new powers, I'll find a way" said Vanellope with determination. "Whatever happens, I won't stop until I find my sister."


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

In the Glitch Zone Kit lived at Electra's castle under her care and spent most of her days alone in her room. During her stay in the Glitch Zone Kit made friends with Mira who always looked after her and cared for her as if she was her younger sister. However as happy as Kit was with Mira she longed to make more friends and meet someone different. On the day of her birthday Kit decided to sneak out of her bedroom and do what she wanted to do.

"Today's my birthday and I'm not gonna waste it like all the others" said Kit to herself before leaving the safety of her room.

However when Kit tried to sneak passed the throne room she didn't go unnoticed by Electra.

"Kit, just what do you think you're doing out of your room, is there a fire" asked Electra when she felt Kit's presence?

"No, your majesty, see today's my birthday and I just thought that…" began Kit before being cut off by Electra.

"Kit, come here" said Electra beckoning Kit towards her. Following Electra's gesture Kit walked up to her and laid her head on her lap. "Kit, we've been over this many times before" said Electra to Kit. "It's always a pleasure to have you here in my court, I could never say 'no' to a girl like you but there's something about you that I find so… irritating and yet I don't know what it is." Suddenly Electra grabbed Kit's ponytail and yanked it causing her to wince in pain. "Or maybe I do, it's probably your hair, did I mention I don't like your hair, I mean who wears a ponytail like that" asked Electra giving Kit a look of disgust?

"No one" replied Kit.

"Exactly, now I don't care if it's your one-hundredth birthday, never leave your room under any circumstances, is that clear" asked Electra releasing Kit's ponytail?

"Yes, your majesty" replied Kit.

"Good, now run along" said Electra waving her hand at Kit who scampered out of the throne room.

* * *

On her way back to her room Kit passed through the kitchen where she was met with a delightful birthday surprise from Mira and the rest of her friends.

"Surprise, happy birthday, Kit" said Mira and the other castle staff members as they presented Kit with a delectable birthday cake.

"Ah, you guys are the best" said Kit who cut herself a slice of the cake and ate along with everyone else.

"Hey Kit, I heard what the queen said to you, so don't worry about it" Mira said to Kit.

"Yeah, you have as much right to be around this castle as she does" said Klaus, a scrapped character from the motorcycle game, Pedal to the Metal.

"Yeah, but she is the queen so whatever she says goes" said Kit.

"Well, don't forget you're a royal too" said Mira reminding Kit of her social status in Sugar Rush.

"Well, in Sugar Rush I was but not here" said Kit.

"Hey, no matter where you are never forget who you are" said Mira.

"Guys, can I tell you something" asked Kit giving her friends a sad look?

"Sure, you can tell us anything" said Klaus.

"Listen, I'm very grateful for how you guys have looked after me all these years, but I miss my game" said Kit.

"We know, Kit, we all miss our games" said Klaus. "And we'd give anything to have them back."

"It's bound to happen someday, Kit, you just have to have faith" said Mira.

"I know, but it's been years since we heard of the prophecy and I'm starting to think since no one from the arcade has ever made an effort to find the Glitch Zone what if it'll never come true" asked Kit?

"Never say never, Kit, just be patient, believe in the prophecy, and one day it'll happen" said Kit reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mira" said Kit before leaving the kitchen to return to her room.

Even though Mira was starting to have her doubts about the prophecy she never stopped believing in it. However when Mira gazed at the figure depicting the Chosen One she found it vaguely familiar. As Mira continued to stare at the Chosen One she recalled seeing someone from Sugar Rush that looked eerily similar to it and decided to go there to find it.

"If the Chosen One won't come to us then I'll bring her to us" said Mira before assuming her identity as the Deceiver and teleporting herself to Sugar Rush.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush the racers had finished another Random Roster Race and the roster was already decided.

"Let's give a round of applause to our beloved racers who made the roster" said Vanellope as the Candy Citizens cheered for the racers who made the roster. "By the way, do you guys know what today is" Vanellope asked the racers?

"Of course we do, it's…" said Candlehead before Rancis covered her mouth.

"Friday, it's Friday, that's what she was gonna say" said Rancis.

"Okay, besides that" said Vanellope apprehensively.

Before any of the racers could answer a portal appeared in the sky and out of it came Mira who crash-landed near the Taffy Swamp.

"What was that" asked Crumbelina?

"I don't know, but let's go check it out" said Vanellope before hopping into her kart and driving towards the crash site with her fellow racers in tow.

Upon reaching the Taffy Swamp Vanellope and the racers found a crater created from the crash and out of it rose Mira with her hood over her head.

"It's her" said Jubileena silently upon recognizing the Deceiver.

Mira climbed out of the crater and stood before the frightened racers before announcing her reason for coming to Sugar Rush. "I'm looking for Vanellope von Schweetz, where do I find her" asked Mira?

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, who are you" asked Vanellope stepping forward?

"Never mind who I am, I need your help so you're gonna have to come with me" said Mira.

"Hold on, she's not going anywhere with you" said Taffyta stepping in front of Vanellope along with Candlehead and Rancis.

"This does not concern you" said Mira to the racers. "Now come with me, Vanellope."

"We won't let you take her" said Rancis.

"Yeah, you stay away from her" said Candlehead.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way" said Mira before sending the racers flying with her own telekinetic powers.

"Hey, no one does that to my friends" said Vanellope as she tried to use her new powers to stop Mira but her attempt was futile.

"I don't have time for this" said Mira before rendering Vanellope unconscious with a spray can of chloroform.

With Vanellope knocked out Mira grabbed her, jumped into the air, and carried her back to the portal but was stopped just in time by Ralph who threw a jawbreaker at her.

"That's my friend you have there and no way are you taking her away" said Ralph ready to pound the living daylights out of Mira.

However before Ralph could lay a fist on Mira she pulled out taser and electrocuted him unconscious. With nothing else to stop her Mira flew back into the portal with Vanellope hanging over her shoulder and took her back to the Glitch Zone with her with the racers helplessly watching.

"She took her" said Taffyta staring at the spot where the portal was.

"We didn't save her" said Candlehead.

When Ralph regained consciousness he screamed in defeat and pounded the ground causing it to shake.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Each Other

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 6: Finding Each Other

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the racers informed Uncle Bonbon of Vanellope's capture and pleaded for his help.

"So, the Deceiver took her" asked Uncle Bonbon?

"Yes, she came out of this portal that came out of nowhere in the sky" said Adorabeezle.

"But we don't know where she took her" said Minty.

"I believe I know where she took her" said Uncle Bonbon.

"Where" asked Ralph?

"There's only one place where viruses like the Deceiver come from and that's the Glitch Zone" said Uncle Bonbon.

"How do you know she's from the Glitch Zone" asked Felix?

"Because she was created by Queen Electra, ruler of the Glitch Zone and creator of viruses" explained Uncle Bonbon.

"The Glitch Zone has a queen" asked Taffyta?

"Yes, and she's very dangerous, she's someone you don't want as your enemy" said Uncle Bonbon.

"Have you seen her before" asked Swizzle?

"No, but I've seen visions of her and heard of her from characters who knew her before she became what she is today, that's how I know of her" explained Uncle Bonbon. "Anyway, if you must get to the Glitch Zone to rescue Vanellope then by all means I'll send you on your way."

"But how" asked Ralph?

"Watch and learn" said Uncle Bonbon before waving his magic candy staff and using it to create a portal leading straight to the Glitch Zone.

"This portal will take us to the Glitch Zone" asked Felix?

"Yes, but you must be careful, the Glitch Zone is full of unimaginable danger" warned Uncle Bonbon.

"Don't worry your balding head, gramps, I'll make certain no danger from this Glitch Zone gets in our way" said Calhoun determinedly.

"We're going too" said Taffyta as she, Candlehead, and Rancis stepped forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea, kids" said Ralph.

"Yeah, you should stay here where you're safe" said Felix.

"Are saying that just because we're programmed to be kids we can't take care of ourselves" asked Candlehead?

"No, you're just too important to take this kind of risk, what if something happens to you" asked Ralph?

"Yeah, you don't know what the Glitch Zone is like, anything could happen" said Calhoun. "I may have never been there before but I know it ain't pretty there."

"Hey, Vanellope is our friend and we're just as worried about her as you are" said Rancis.

"Yeah, and it's the least we can do after everything we put her through" said Taffyta.

"Alright, you can help but until we find Vanellope stay close and do exactly as we say" said Ralph after a moment of thinking.

"Thanks, Ralph" said Taffyta before following Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun into the portal along with Candlehead and Rancis.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Uncle Bonbon" asked Crumbelina?

"Yeah, what if they don't find Vanellope" asked Gloyd?

"What if something happens to them" asked Snowanna?

"Stay calm, racers, until they return the best thing we can do is have hope" said Uncle Bonbon.

* * *

A couple hours passed and Vanellope finally regained consciousness only to find herself in a dark room.

"Where am I" asked Vanellope rubbing her head and slowly crawling out of the bed she was lying in? Vanellope looked around the room and saw that everything was a dark shade of blue. When she looked out the window Vanellope realized that she wasn't in Sugar Rush anymore.

"What is this place" asked Vanellope?

"The Glitch Zone" said a voice from behind her.

Startled Vanellope turned around to find Mira standing in the doorway of the room. "You, you did this, why did you bring me here" asked Vanellope angrily?

"Because this world needs you" said Mira.

"What does it need me for" asked Vanellope.

"All will be revealed in good time but for now I'd like you to meet someone" said Mira before stepping aside to reveal Kit.

Vanellope and Kit stared at each other before walking towards each other and holding out their hands to feel each other's. After a while of taking each other in Vanellope and Kit came to a miraculous conclusion.

"You're my sister" Vanellope and Kit said simultaneously.

Overjoyed at seeing her sister after so long Kit wrapped her arms around Vanellope and pulled her into a gigantic hug while Mira just watched the touching moment unfold.

"I've missed you so much, Vanellope, it's great to finally see you again" said Kit as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's great to see you too, Kit, though I can't say I remember the last time we saw each other" said Vanellope regrettably. "But how do you remember me after all these years?"

"A sister never forgets" Kit simply replied. "Also, I've been watching you through the mirrors of Sugar Rush." Kit took Vanellope to a nearby mirror and revealed its magical qualities. "Just ask it to show you something and it'll show you" said Kit to Vanellope.

"That's creepy since you've been watching me, but incredible" said an awestruck Vanellope.

"I'm glad I still got to see you but sad that I never got to be with you or know you but now that you're here we can finally pick up where we left off and build the relationship we never had" said Kit joyously.

"I'd love that" said Vanellope before Kit dragged her out of the room to show her around the castle and get to know her.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Glitch Zone

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Glitch Zone

"So let me get this straight, this Wreck-It Ralph guy crash-landed in Sugar Rush and helped you win the race just to get a measly medal back" asked Kit as she and Vanellope walked through the halls of the castle?

"Yep" replied Vanellope.

"That's a pretty irrelevant reason to want to help someone but he helped you save Sugar Rush from Turbo nonetheless, so I should remember to thank him for that when I meet him" said Kit.

"Oh, you're gonna love Ralph, he may not be the smartest or the most hygienic of characters but he's still a lovable guy" said Vanellope.

"Kit, what have I told you about leaving your room" said Electra who had just spotted Kit and Vanellope walking down the hall.

"Sorry, your majesty, I was just giving a tour of the castle to my sister, here" said Kit gesturing to Vanellope.

"Your sister" asked Electra skeptically?

"Yep, this is Vanellope von Schweetz of Sugar Rush, Mira brought her here" said Kit to Electra.

"Oh, she did, did she" said Electra. "I must remember to admonish her for bringing someone from the arcade to the Glitch Zone without my consent."

"Anyway we'll just continue with our little tour" said Kit before taking Vanellope by the arm and trying to walk around Electra.

"Well, if there must be a tour of the castle for your sister then I'll do the honors, thank you very much, after all this is my castle, not yours" said Electra.

"I was afraid of that" Kit said silently to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in town surrounding the castle a portal from the arcade opened and out came Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis.

"So, this is the Glitch Zone" said Ralph as he and his friends looked around.

"Yep, sure looks that way" said Felix.

"Enough chit-chat, Vanellope isn't gonna find herself" said Calhoun leading the way.

"Right, let's go" said Ralph determinedly.

"But this place is so big" said Candlehead!

"Yeah, where do we start" asked Rancis.

"How about we go in there and find someone who will know where to find Vanellope" said Felix pointing to a nearby tavern.

The tavern was packed to the brim with scrapped characters who were drinking, gambling, performing on a nearby stage, or beating each other up. The group passed through the crowd until they reached the bar where they met up with the bartender.

"Welcome to the Big Spill, what can I get you" asked the bartender?

"Actually we're not here for a drink, we're here to ask a question" said Ralph.

"Ask away then" said the bartender.

"You see, we're looking for someone" said Ralph.

"And who might that be" asked the bartender?

"It's a racer from Sugar Rush, a racer by the name of Vanellope von Schweetz" answered Ralph. A sudden silence filled the room at the mention of Vanellope's name and all heads turned towards Ralph and his friends. "Was it something I said" asked Ralph nervously?

"Did you say Vanellope von Schweetz" asked a voice next to Ralph?

Ralph and his friends turned to the left to find a young brunette woman clad in armor similar to Calhoun's.

"Yeah, why, do you know where she is" asked Ralph?

"Yes, and I'll help you find her if you do something for me" said the woman turning towards the group.

"Don't I know you" asked Calhoun taking a closer look at the woman.

"You should, it's been a long time, Sarge, a year in fact, didn't think you'd remember me even after that long" said the woman.

Suddenly a memory of the woman flashed in Calhoun's mind and she instantly remembered who she was. "Holbrook" asked Calhoun?

"Tammy, you know her" asked Felix?

"Who is she" asked Taffyta?

"Troops, this is Lieutenant Violet Holbrook, a scrapped character from my game" said Calhoun introducing the woman now known as Lt. Holbrook.

"You can just call me Holbrook, I only let those who have my respect address me by my first name" said Holbrook fiercely.

"Okay, Holbrook" said Ralph. "So, you said you know where Vanellope is?"

"Yeah, but like I said you have to do something for me first" said Holbrook.

"And what's that" asked Ralph?

"You gotta get me out of here" answered Holbrook.

"Look, we'll try but we can't promise anything" said Felix.

"Now, can you take us to Vanellope" asked Ralph?

"Follow me" said Holbrook leading the group out of the tavern.

On their way out of the tavern the group bumped into two more familiar characters.

"Holbrook, you better not be picking fights in there again" said a small stubby man.

"Yeah, you remember what happened last time" said the short woman next to him.

"No, I'm just helping these folks here" said Holbrook gesturing to Ralph and his friends.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't those two look familiar" Ralph asked Felix?

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I think I have seen their faces before if I could just remember their names" said Felix.

Just like how Calhoun remembered Holbrook, Ralph and Felix instantly remembered the short man and woman.

"George, Gail, it's really you" said Felix pulling the couple into a hug.

"Yeah, I thought we'd never see you again" said Ralph joining in the hug.

"Ralph, Felix, what are you two doing here" asked George?

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in your game doing your job" asked Gail?

"Well, we're here on business" said Felix.

"What kind of business" asked George?

"They're looking for the Chosen One" said Holbrook.

"The Chosen One" asked Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis simultaneously?

"Follow me and I'll explain" said Holbrook before leading the group to an ancient monolith on the outskirts of town.

"You see, long ago when the Glitch Zone began there was an oracle who foretold that one day a game character with the powers of a glitch will come and set us free" said Holbrook pointing to the monolith depicting the prophecy.

"And Vanellope's the Chosen One" asked Rancis?

"That's what we believe, that's why the Deceiver brought her here" said Holbrook.

"You know, that picture there does look a lot like Vanellope" said Candlehead pointing to the picture of the Chosen One.

"Yeah, on closer inspection, you're right, there is some resemblance" said Calhoun gazing at the picture.

"Look, I don't know if you have the right character or not but we have to find Vanellope, she might be in danger for all we know" said Ralph.

"Right now she's at the castle, so if you'll follow me I'll take you there" said Holbrook before leading the group to the castle.

* * *

At the castle Electra was still giving Vanellope a tour of the castle with Kit in tow.

"And this is the throne room where I'm usually present" said Electra leading Vanellope and Kit into the throne room.

"Very impressive" said Vanellope looking around. "Wait a minute, what's that" asked Vanellope pointing to the mural in the hall behind the throne room.

As Vanellope walked up to the mural it was revealed to depict the prophecy.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to that, it's just a silly story told by someone from ages past" said Electra dismissively.

"It's a prophecy" said Kit to Vanellope.

"A prophecy" asked Vanellope?

"Yeah, and according to it a game character with glitch powers will come to the Glitch Zone to restore our codes and set us free" explained Kit.

"Is that why Mira brought me here" asked Vanellope taking notice of how similar the Chosen One looked to her?

"Most likely" said Kit.

"You say too much, Kit, anyway this concludes our tour, now both of you go back upstairs" said Electra.

"Killjoy" said Vanellope and Kit simultaneously. The two sisters shared a giggle before sneaking out into the castle garden.


	8. Chapter 8: Bonding

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 8: Bonding

Outside Kit took Vanellope all the way to a racetrack in the center of the garden.

"Wow, the queen has her own personal racetrack" asked Vanellope incredulously?

"Yep, when Mira brought me here she added it to the garden to keep me entertained and maintain my interest in racing" said Kit.

"So, where are the karts" asked Vanellope?

"Right here" said Kit reaching into a basket near the starting line and pulling out a glowing blue marble.

"Uh, that's not a kart" said Vanellope pointing at the marble.

"Not yet it isn't" said Kit before soaking the marble in the garden fountain. Suddenly the marble glowed brighter and in a flash it transformed into a go-kart.

"Wow, that's so cool" said Vanellope awestruck!

"Yep, the karts are stored inside these marbles and if you get them wet they turn into go-karts" said Kit before tossing a marble to Vanellope who soaked it in the fountain and watched as it turned into a go-kart before her very eyes. "And that's not all, you also get to decide on obstacles for the racetrack" said Kit showing Vanellope a clipboard holding a list of obstacles to choose from before demonstrating how it works by touching one of the choices and adding it to the racetrack.

"Too cool" said Vanellope as she began choosing obstacles from the list until she was ready to race against her sister. "This place has everything!"

"Not really" said Kit.

"Are you kidding, this place is incredible, what couldn't it have" asked Vanellope?

"Well, for one thing, it doesn't have what I always wanted to see" said Kit.

"And what's that" asked Vanellope

"Fireworks, sure I've seen them in the magic mirror but never in person and I've always wondered how it would feel to see them up close" said Kit.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see some one day, Kit" assured Vanellope.

"You think so" asked Kit?

"Yeah, definitely, now what do you say we have our first race together" asked Vanellope?

"You're on" said Kit competitively.

* * *

For what seemed like hours Vanellope and Kit raced around the track and had the time of their lives.

"This is awesome, even though I race all the time in Sugar Rush it's nothing compared to this" said Vanellope to Kit.

"If you think all this is cool wait till you see this" said Kit before using her telekinesis to lift her kart into the air and fly around the garden.

"That was amazing" said Vanellope when Kit returned to the racetrack.

"Sure is, why don't you try it" asked Kit?

"I wish I could, but I don't know how" said Vanellope as her smile turned into a frown upon remembering that she hadn't practiced with her powers in a while.

"What do you mean, you do have telekinesis, don't you" asked Kit?

"I do, but I just got it and I don't know how it works" said Vanellope.

"I see" said Kit before arriving at a solution. "Then why don't I help you?"

"You'd do that" asked Vanellope?

"Of course, that's what sisters do, they help each other" said Kit.

"Then let's get started" said Vanellope enthusiastically.

"Okay, first thing you need to know is that you have to use your mind to control your powers" said Kit. "So, just follow my lead."

Following Kit's movement Vanellope raised her arms in front of her and focused on the object in front of her which was a flower pot. "Now, try to imagine it floating in midair and stay focused" instructed Kit. Vanellope tried to make the flower pot float but she struggled at first as she was pushing herself too hard. "Okay, try again but try not to strain yourself" said Kit seeing what the problem was. Following her sister's advice Vanellope calmed herself and stayed relaxed long enough to make the flower pot float.

"I'm doing it" said Vanellope excitedly!

"Yeah, great job, but this is only the first step, we still have a lot more to cover" said Kit. "When you have the powers of a glitch there are many possibilities."

"I can tell" said Vanellope.

"There's also a move I came up with myself, a move just for you and me" said Kit.

"What kind of move" asked Vanellope?

"I call it the Sister Twister, I can describe it for you, but it's pretty dangerous and causes a lot of damage so, I think we'll practice it later" said Kit.

"Okay, why don't you show me some safer moves you came up with" asked Vanellope?

"With pleasure" said Kit as she and Vanellope continued their training together.

* * *

Vanellope and Kit trained with their powers for the rest of the afternoon until they got exhausted and went back upstairs to the bedroom.

"Whew, that was fun, Kit, but I'm bushed" said Vanellope collapsing onto the bed.

"Yeah, me too" said Kit lying next to Vanellope on the bed.

After a while of staring at the ceiling something occurred to Vanellope. "I'm really happy we found each other, Kit" Vanellope told her sister.

"Me too, V" said Kit. "But weren't you happy even before you were brought here?"

"Well, yeah, but to be honest it was getting kind of lonely for me in the arcade" said Vanellope.

"How so" asked Kit?

"Well, being the only character with glitch powers was taking its toll on me, don't get me wrong it's the best gift I ever had, but still it gets lonely being the only glitch powered character in the arcade" said Vanellope.

"I see what you mean and believe me, I know how that feels" said Kit.

"You do" asked Vanellope?

"Yeah, I felt pretty lonely being the only kid living at the castle, but now that I'm with you I feel complete again" said Kit.

"Really" asked Vanellope?

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been this happy before, you make me feel things I haven't felt in forever" said Kit. "And you know, Mira once told me that sometimes you have to let everyone else be the way they are and let yourself be the way you are because there's nothing really wrong with standing out from the crowd because that's what makes you so special."

"Thanks for the tip" said Vanellope smiling at Kit and remembering how Ralph told her the same thing.

"Besides if we were all the same life would be boring, don't you think" asked Kit?

"Yeah, I can imagine that" said Vanellope. "If this is what sisters talk about I could get used to it."

After a while Vanellope fell asleep on Kit's chest before she dozed off as well.


	9. Chapter 9: What's Best

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 9: What's Best

"Well, here we are" said Holbrook to the group upon reaching the castle. "But the queen never let's commoners in, so you'll have to find another way in." "Great, how else are we supposed to get in" asked Taffyta? Suddenly the group heard screaming coming from Kit's bedroom balcony. "That sounds like Vanellope" said Felix upon recognizing Vanellope's voice. "Sounds like she's in trouble" said Rancis. "Then we better get up there and save her" said Candlehead. "Way ahead of you" said Ralph as he let Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis climb onto his shoulders before climbing up to the bedroom balcony while Calhoun and Felix followed suit on her hovercraft.

However upon reaching the balcony Ralph and the others discover that Vanellope wasn't in trouble at all, instead she was on the floor laughing hysterically from a tickle fight she just had with Kit who was lying down beside her. "Kid" asked Ralph silently? "Who's that with Vanellope" asked Candlehead? "I think that's her sister" said Rancis? "Her, you've gotta be kidding me" said Taffyta dubiously. "Shut your chew holes" said Calhoun trying to listen to what was going on. "Oh man, I've never had so much fun in my life" said Vanellope. "Me neither, oh that reminds me, I have a surprise for you" said Kit. "You do" asked Vanellope? "Yeah, but you'll have to close your eyes" said Kit. "Do I have to" asked Vanellope exasperatedly? "Just close them" demanded Kit and Vanellope obeyed. While Vanellope kept her eyes closed Kit pulled out a table, a gift box, and a festively decorated birthday cupcake from the closet. "Okay, open them" said Kit to Vanellope who opened her eyes and became surprised by what her sister made for her. "Surprise, happy birthday, V!" "You remembered my birthday" asked Vanellope touched? "Of course, like I said a sister never forgets" said Kit dearly. "Wow, this isn't what I had in mind for a birthday surprise but this is great, at least someone remembered my birthday" said Vanellope. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis frowned at the sight before them and became perturbed that they hadn't surprised Vanellope for her birthday yet. "Well, you better blow out the candle before the wind does, but don't forget to make a wish" said Kit lighting the birthday candle. "I wish to take Kit home with me" thought Vanellope before blowing out the candle. "Now open the gift" said Kit handing her present to her sister. Vanellope unwrapped the gift and gasped at what was inside, it was a mint green racing jacket with dark red accents and her initial on the front. The jacket also came with a white t-shirt with a red tiara on it. "Where did you get this" asked Vanellope? "I made it myself, in my spare time I learned how to sew" said Kit. "This is so cool, no one has ever given me anything like this before, not even Ralph" said Vanellope. "Why don't you try it on" suggested Kit. "Okay, if you insist" said Vanellope before trying on the jacket and t-shirt. "Wow, you look fantabulous" said Kit upon seeing how Vanellope looked. "What" asked Vanellope confused? "Fantabulous, that's 'fantastic' and 'fabulous' rolled into one, it's a play on words" explained Kit. "I see" said Vanellope. "So, do you like it" asked Kit? "No… I love it" shouted Vanellope with a smile! "I'm glad to hear that because it took me a long time to make it" said Kit. "Sorry I don't have anything for you since it's your birthday too" said Vanellope giving Kit an apologetic look. "That's okay, V, besides you've already given me what I always wanted" said Kit. "What's that" asked Vanellope? "To be with you again all the birthday presents in the world could never replace that" said Kit before turning towards the mirror. "Vanellope, look in the mirror for a second, do you know what I see?" "Um, you and me" said Vanellope questionably? "Not just you and me, I see two sisters who haven't seen each other in sixteen years but are finally back together" said Kit turning to her sister. "And I couldn't be happier." "You really mean it" asked Vanellope? "Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way" said Kit before pulling Vanellope into a hug. Vanellope hugged Kit back unaware of her friends watching them from the balcony.

"Vanellope, are you happy here with me" asked Kit upon releasing her sister? "Well, yeah but I kind of miss my friends back home, they're probably worried sick about me and wondering where I am" said Vanellope. "What makes you think that, after all they mistreated you for fifteen years, they wronged you, how could you find yourself to forgive them so easily" asked Kit? "Because I know they're better than that and right now I'm trying to get to know them better, we've moved on from the past, we're friends now" said Vanellope. "Are you sure, because they're probably just nice to you because you're the princess and they know that you'll punish them if they don't treat you right, not because they're your friends" said Kit. "Your sister has a point, Vanellope" said Electra upon entering the room. "Why bother returning to Sugar Rush where those nasty, obnoxious, candy coated brats will just pick on you and doubt you again when you can stay here and have real friends who will help you and believe in you." "I couldn't, Sugar Rush, well it's…" said Vanellope unable to find the right words to describe her home. "Enough about Sugar Rush, here you'll have the time of your life and we'll love and cherish you unlike those so-called friends of yours" said Electra walking around Vanellope. "They wouldn't let you race with them and become a racer, would they?" "No" said Vanellope shaking her head and remembering how the racers treated her in the past. "Well, here you can be, do, and have anything you want and we'll be there to support you all the way besides Kit helped you master your powers, didn't she" asked Electra? "Yeah, thanks to Kit I'm in full control of them now" said Vanellope before demonstrating by shooting a blast from her hand that bounced off the walls until it hit her friends. The blast sent Ralph and the others falling down from the balcony and landing in the mud below. "What do we do now" asked Candlehead looking up at Kit's bedroom along with everyone else? "Does Vanellope really want to stay here" asked Rancis? "I don't know" said Taffyta as she began to cry. "Let's just go" said Ralph trudging away from the castle with his head down. Felix, Calhoun, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis shot one last glance at the castle before following Ralph.

The group returned to the tavern where they sat at the bar and tried to think of what to do next. "I don't understand, how could Vanellope choose her over us, we're her friends and she knows it" said Ralph. "We don't know if she wants to stay here, Ralph" said Felix. "Yeah, she never said so back at the castle" said Calhoun. "I bet she does want to stay here" said Taffyta. "How could you say that, Taffyta" said Candlehead in shock!? "Yeah, Vanellope's our friends, isn't she" asked Rancis? "Let's face it, Kit's made Vanellope the happiest character in the arcade, she remembered her birthday and surprised her before we could, she also helped Vanellope master her powers, she even gave her a racing jacket, something none of us could ever afford to get for her, and she did this all for Vanellope, how can we compete with that" said Taffyta!? "Vanellope's better off with her sister who loves her and cares for her more than we ever could, all we did was torment her for fifteen years, I'm sure Vanellope would be happier without us in her life." The group was shortly joined by Holbrook, Gail, and George who took a seat next to them. "So, how'd it go" asked George? "Not so great" said Ralph glumly. "What happened" asked Gail taking notice of Ralph's dejection? "We saw Vanellope with her sister and she probably wants to stay here with her now" said Ralph. "What makes you think that" asked Holbrook? "Probably because of the way we treated her in the past" said Taffyta. "Look, Ralph, let me tell you and your friends here something, while it is true the past does hurt but it's not really important because you can move on from it" said George putting a hand on the giant's shoulder. "That's right, Ralph, and no matter what becomes between you and Vanellope she'll always be your friend and you shouldn't let anything change that, not even Kit" said Gail. "Thanks, guys, I'll keep that in mind" said Ralph smiling at George and Gail.

Back at the castle Electra was going over her plan for the arcade. "It seems that something is missing" said Electra while pacing in front of her throne. "Is there a problem, my queen" asked Mira? "Yes, apparently we need a magic implement that will take me directly to the Master Outlet, but I don't know where to find one" said Electra. "I think I know where I can find you one, your majesty" said Mira remembering Uncle Bonbon's candy staff. "Then go and get it and don't come back until you do" Electra commanded Mira. "Yes, my lady" said Mira before opening a portal back to Sugar Rush.


	10. Chapter 10: Plan in Action

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 10: Plan in Action

Upon arriving in Sugar Rush Mira finds herself in front of Uncle Bonbon's cottage and sneaks inside.

"This should do the trick" said Mira pulling out her taser.

While Uncle Bonbon's back is turned Mira quietly sneaks up behind him and electrocutes him allowing her to steal his candy staff.

"Uncle Bonbon, what's going on in there" asked Jubileena.

"Yeah, are you alright" asked Minty?

Mira quickly opened a portal back to the Glitch Zone and fled minutes before the racers entered.

"Hey, come back here" said Snowanna upon spotting Mira.

"Uncle Bonbon, are you okay" asked Crumbelina as she and the racers helped Uncle Bonbon to his feet.

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid we're in deep trouble now" said Uncle Bonbon.

"Why" asked Gloyd?

"My candy staff has been stolen" said Uncle Bonbon.

"Did she take it from you" asked Swizzle referring to Mira?

"Yes, and she's taking it to Electra, no doubt" said Uncle Bonbon apprehensively. "This can't be good."

* * *

Back at the castle Kit had fallen asleep and Vanellope left the room to explore the castle by herself during which she tried to figure out what to do.

"I know I can't just abandon Sugar Rush but I can't leave Kit here either, so what do I do" asked Vanellope?

Vanellope's thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices coming from the throne room. While hiding in the shadows Vanellope spied on Mira presenting Uncle Bonbon's candy staff to Electra.

"I have what you requested, my queen" said Mira handing the candy staff to Electra.

"Hey, that's Uncle Bonbon's" said Vanellope upon recognizing the candy staff.

"Excellent, with this in my power I can finally exact my revenge on the whole arcade" said Electra with an evil laugh.

"No" shouted Vanellope running out of the shadows and grabbing the candy staff. "This belongs to Uncle Bonbon, give it here."

"It belongs to me now, let go" said Electra as she and Vanellope fought over the candy staff.

"I won't let you do this" said Vanellope struggling to take the candy staff from Electra.

"You're not getting in my way you little pest" said Electra overpowering Vanellope, taking the candy staff from her, sending her flying across the room, and trapping her in a glass container.

"Hey, let me out" shouted Vanellope banging on the container!

"Now to let everyone know of my plan, Klaus, you know what to do" said Electra to Klaus who activated a video camera that broadcasted Electra's message all over the arcade.

* * *

In Sugar Rush Electra appeared on the Jumbotron as she revealed her plan to the frightened racers.

"Characters of the arcade, I am Queen Electra of the Glitch Zone, you need not fear me for I mean no harm, however it's imperative that you all know that everything is soon to change, for I have tracked down the Master Outlet, the main power chord that's connected to every game in the arcade, and I plan to go there to set off a Glitch Bomb, a device I invented that will result in an explosion that will turn every single one of you into a glitch" said Electra with a malicious cackle.

Everyone in the arcade was horrified by Electra's plan for them.

"And that's not all, I'd like to announce that the first to be transformed will be the lovely princess of Sugar Rush and Chosen One, Vanellope von Schweetz" said Electra turning the camera towards Vanellope.

"Vanellope" shouted the racers simultaneously!

"That's all, Electra out" said Electra at the end of her message and the screen faded to black. "Mira, keep an eye on the Chosen One here until I return."

"Yes, my queen" said Mira before Electra used the candy staff to whisk herself to the Master Outlet.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush the racers were worried for Vanellope and ultimately decided to go to the Glitch Zone to help rescue her.

"Uncle Bonbon, you have to send us to the Glitch Zone so we can save Vanellope" said Minty.

"Absolutely not, I already told you the Glitch Zone is much too dangerous for the likes of you kids, besides Ralph and the others are already taking care of that" said Uncle Bonbon.

"But you saw the trouble Vanellope is in right now, we can't let this happen to her" said Swizzle.

"Please, Uncle Bonbon, we just don't wanna lose Vanellope" begged Jubileena.

"Very well, but be careful" said Uncle Bonbon using his emergency wand to open a portal to the Glitch Zone and the racers entered one-by-one ready to rescue their beloved president.

* * *

Back at the tavern when Ralph and the others received Electra's message they set out to return to the castle and rescue Vanellope.

"Come on, Vanellope needs our help and we're not gonna sit around here and let Electra do this to her" said Ralph.

Ralph's friends nodded in agreement and followed him straight to the castle.

As the group approached the castle the portal from Sugar Rush opened and the racers arrived just in time.

"What are you guys doing here" asked Taffyta?

"Yeah, you're supposed to be back in Sugar Rush" said Felix.

"We got Electra's message and came here to help rescue Vanellope" said Snowanna.

"Alright, we could use more help, now let's go" said Ralph as he and everyone else rushed into the castle to save Vanellope.


	11. Chapter 11: Kit's Wrath

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 11: Kit's Wrath

Everyone ran into the castle and found Vanellope still trapped inside the glass container in the throne room.

"Guys, what are you doing here, how'd you find me" asked Vanellope shocked yet relieved to see her friends.

"We're here to rescue you, doi" said Taffyta!

"Yeah, stand back, kid, I'll get you out" said Ralph before smashing the container with his mighty fists while Calhoun and the racers knocked out Mira.

"I'm so glad to see you guys" said Vanellope jumping into Ralph's arms and hugging him.

"We're glad to see you too, kid" said Ralph returning the hug before setting Vanellope back on the ground.

"We were so worried about you, Vanellope" said Adorabeezle as she and the other racers gathered around Vanellope and pulled her into a group hug.

"Yeah, did they do anything to you" asked Jubileena?

"Guys, it's alright, look at me, I'm fine, see" said Vanellope!?

"Well, we're glad you're okay" said Felix.

"Yeah, but now we have bigger problems to deal with" said Calhoun.

"Yeah, we have to stop Electra before the whole arcade is glitchified" said Ralph.

"So, we better get going" said Taffyta.

"Wait, guys the thing is I kind of have to…" said Vanellope before being interrupted by a soft voice behind her.

"Vanellope" said the voice which Vanellope recognized to be that of her sister's.

Vanellope turned around to see Kit stepping out of the dark hallway and into the throne room. "Oh Kit, hey, I didn't see you there standing in the dark" said Vanellope. "But what are you doing here, I thought you were asleep" asked Vanellope?

"I woke up and I heard something coming from down here" said Kit.

"Hold on, Vanellope, isn't that…" asked Minty before Vanellope answered her question.

"Yep, guys, this is my sister, Kit Kattigan" said Vanellope introducing her sister to her friends.

"Hi" said Kit waving awkwardly at the racers.

The racers just stared at Kit with their mouths agape.

"You can close your mouths now, don't wanna catch flies" said Kit before the racers closed their mouths. "Wait, Vanellope who are they?"

"They're the racers from our game, doi" said Vanellope believing her to be referring to the racers.

"Not them, I mean them" said Kit pointing at Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"Oh them, yeah, this is Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Doodie" said Vanellope as she and Kit shared a good laugh.

"Not the kind of duty you're thinking of" said Calhoun.

"It's okay, I get it" assured Kit.

"This is Felix, the good guy from Fix-It Felix Jr." said Vanellope moving on to Felix.

"Pleased to meet you" said Felix tipping his hat to Kit.

"What's that hanging from your hip" asked Kit pointing to his golden hammer?

"Oh, this is my handy dandy magic hammer, I use it to fix stuff" explained Felix.

"Neat" commented Kit.

"And this big galoot is my best bud who's also from Fix-It Felix Jr., Wreck-It Ralph" said Vanellope moving on to Ralph.

"So this is Ralph" asked Kit? "The one who helped you?"

"Yep, the one and only" said Vanellope with a smile.

"Vanellope told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you, Ralph" said Kit.

"It's nice to meet you too, kid" said Ralph.

"But back to the matter at hand" said Vanellope before walking up to Kit. "Look Kit, I had a lot of fun here, really I did, but right now the arcade is in danger from Electra and we have to go and stop her."

"Wait, you're just leaving" asked Kit apprehensively?

"I'm sorry, Kit, but I have to" said Vanellope.

"But you said you'd help me and everyone else" said Kit.

"Kit, there's no time for that, just let me…" said Vanellope before being interrupted by Kit.

"You promised you would never leave me again" said Kit starting to get angry.

"Kit, I…" began Vanellope before being interrupted by her friends.

"Vanellope doesn't belong here, so she's coming back to Sugar Rush with us one way or another" said Taffyta.

"No… she's… NOT" shouted Kit as she lost her temper and control of herself! Overcome with rage Kit's body illuminated a light blue aura, her voice deepened, and her eyes turned red. "GIVE HER TO ME, GIVE HER TO ME, SHE BELONGS TO ME, SHE IS MINE" shouted Kit!

"Kid" shouted Ralph rushing towards Vanellope.

"Ralph" shouted Vanellope!

Kit used her powers to create a row of spikes to block Ralph. "Stay away from her" shouted Kit! "And you!" Kit turned towards the racers and pointed an accusatory finger at them. "You have tormented my sister for too long, now I will make you pay" shouted Kit before sending a blast of blue energy the racers' way. The racers dodged each of Kit's blasts until she cornered them in a corner of the throne room and prepared another attack.

"No" shouted Vanellope as she escaped the spikes created by her sister and blocked her attack with a barrier created from her powers. "Kit, stop this right now!"

"Why should I" asked Kit defiantly?

"Because if you do this then you're no better than they are, you have to stop" said Vanellope.

"Fine, then I'll destroy you instead" said Kit before capturing Vanellope with her telekinesis!

"Vanellope" shouted the racers as they ran towards Kit to save her only for her to block their attempt with a barrier created from her powers.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Kit" said Vanellope looking at Kit straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither and I don't think you have a choice" said Kit before slamming Vanellope onto the floor. "After all I've done for you, gave you everything we never had, taught you everything I know, made the happiest and most powerful character in the world and this is the thanks I get." Kit kept tossing Vanellope around with her telekinesis as she raged at her. "After everything we've been through you just want to abandon me again and why, for them" asked Kit turning Vanellope around to face the racers? "The ones who hated you, have tormented you, have forsaken you, can't you see, none of them will ever understand you as I can, for we are kindred spirits whose powers spring from the same source, so Vanellope, hear me out, do not make me destroy you, we are smarter, we are stronger, we are invincible, we have the power, we are superior to them, and we will rule!" Everyone just stared at Kit as she tried to convince Vanellope to stay with her. "All we have to do is work together, Vanellope, stay with me" said Kit with pleading eyes.

Vanellope looked at Kit for a moment before turning to look at her friends outside the barrier. After a moment of thinking Vanellope knew what she had to do.

"You're right about one thing, Kit, the racers were wrong to hurt for all those years but that wasn't their fault, they did that because Turbo brainwashed them, but now they're better than before and if you would just give them a chance I know you can be friends with them too" said Vanellope.

"NEVER" shouted Kit defiantly!

"Kit, I can't stay with you, but you can stay with me and no matter where I go or what I do I will always have you, because I love you" said Vanellope dearly. "Kit, this isn't you, you're better than this, remember who you are, who you really are, please, come back to me."

Kit tried to ignore Vanellope but when she got close enough to her she took her hand in hers and at that moment her highlights began to glow as they descended back to the ground.

Suddenly a brilliant light appeared between Vanellope and Kit's intertwined hands and as it surrounded them and lit up the room Kit underwent a miraculous transformation. Thanks to Vanellope's love she used her powers to restore Kit's code resulting in her losing the dark blue hue in her body and her true colors returned. When the transformation was complete Kit collapsed to the ground while still holding Vanellope's hand.


	12. Chapter 12: True Colors

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 12: True Colors

Everyone stared aghast at the scene before them as Kit lifted her head up and looked at Vanellope. Upon noticing that she had her colors back a shocked Kit looked at herself and discovered that her code had been restored.

"You did it" said Kit to Vanellope in a whisper.

"Did what" asked Vanellope looking at Kit confused?

"You restored my code" shouted Kit enthusiastically!

"So that's what she really looks like" said Holbrook.

"I did that, but how" asked Vanellope?

"Because it wasn't your powers that restored Kit's code, Vanellope" said Mira walking up to Vanellope. "It was your love for her that saved her."

"My love" asked Vanellope before it hit her? Knowing what she had to do Vanellope marched outside with a look of determination.

"Vanellope, where are you going" asked Taffyta?

"I've got a prophecy to fulfill" replied Vanellope.

"What is she talking about" asked Crumbelina?

"We'll explain later" said Rancis before following Vanellope outside along with everyone else.

* * *

Upon reaching the front of the castle Vanellope waved her hands around in front of her and created a ball of energy between them before launching it into the sky. The orb burst into a brilliant flash of light and sent blasts of energy that restored the codes of every character in the Glitch Zone. Codes were restored all over the place including that of Holbrook, George, and Gail. When it was done the light faded away and everyone was back to normal.

"I knew you could do it" said Kit placing a hand on Vanellope's shoulder. "Good job, Chosen One."

"Vanellope saved us" said a character from the crowd.

"Yeah, three cheers for the Chosen One" said another before every character in the arcade cheered for Vanellope and their long awaited salvation. Now that everyone's codes were restored they could return to their games.

However the cheering stopped when everyone noticed that Mira's colors hadn't been restored.

"Mira, how come Vanellope's powers didn't affect you" asked Kit?

"Actually, about that, see I'm…" began Mira before being interrupted by Holbrook.

"It's because she's not a real character" said Holbrook.

"No, that can't be, Mira said she was from the game, Fatal Assault, isn't she" asked Kit?

"Well, uh…" said Mira before Holbrook revealed the truth about her.

"That's a lie, she's a virus, Kit, a virus created by Electra, a virus known as the Deceiver" said Holbrook.

"Are you sure about that, because maybe you're the one who's lying" said Mira in her defense.

Holbrook snarled under her breath before storming up to Mira and waving her hand through her body revealing her to be nothing more than a mass of pixels. "You see, she's been lying to you all along, Kit, she set you up" said Holbrook.

"Mira" said Kit staring at Mira in shock.

"I'm sorry, Kit, but it's true, I am a virus" Mira confessed. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"But why, why did you hide your true identity from me all this time" asked Kit?

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore" said Mira.

"Mira, I don't care what you are, you're still a character to me, you'll always be my friend no matter what, and I couldn't ask for a better one than you" said Kit in all sincerity. Mira responded to Kit by smiling at her dearly.

"Alright, enough is enough, we're not finished yet, we have an arcade to save" said Calhoun.

"You're right, we have to get to the Master Outlet before Electra does" said Vanellope.

"She's probably there by now" said Kit.

"Then let's stop her while we still can" said Ralph.

"Why is she even doing this" asked Felix?

"I can answer that" said Mira.

"Yeah, what do you know about the queen" asked Holbrook?

"More than you do" said Mira. "Since I was created by her I know everything about her."

"Alright, tell us what you know" said Vanellope.

"I know that she wasn't always like this" said Mira.

"She wasn't" asked Kit?

"No, in fact a long time ago back when the arcade first opened she was just an ordinary character like any other and she was the first character who was sent here" explained Mira. "She was a character from a game called Technopath, a character by the name of Syl."

"Syl" asked Felix? "You know, I think I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, me too" said Ralph.

"But she wasn't just any character, she was the most popular character of her game, but during those days she had a rival, her name was Petra and she was jealous of all the fame and glory she got, so jealous that one day she snuck into the game's system and damaged her code and the damage was so bad that it left her… disfigured" said Mira continuing her story. "Distorted beyond recognition she was feared and humiliated by her followers and that was when she was banished here, after that she went rogue and changed her name and her identity and she's been bent on revenge ever since, she's doing this because she wants everyone to know her pain."

"So, she's taking out her frustration on the whole arcade" asked Vanellope?

"Exactly" said Mira.

"Then we better get to the Master Outlet and stop her before it's too late" said Ralph.

"I'm way ahead of you on that, big guy" said Mira before opening a portal to the Master Outlet.

"You mean you'll help us" asked Kit?

"Yes, that's what friends are for" said Mira.

"But aren't you working for Electra" asked Candlehead?

"I was, I did everything for Electra to make her happy but that doesn't mean we're friends and she did nothing for me in return, so consider it a change of heart" said Mira before entering the portal with everyone else in tow.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Battle

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 13: Final Battle

The Master Outlet was located at the back of a dark tunnel connected to a separate power strip.

"Finally, after all these years the moment of truth has finally arrived" said Electra as she attached the Glitch Bomb to the wiring of the Master Outlet and set the explosion for one minute. "Now we'll see how those sniveling, arrogant, insignificant fools like it when they lose everything."

"I don't think so" said a voice from behind Electra.

Electra turned around to see Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, the Sugar Rush racers, Kit, and everyone else from the Glitch Zone. "So, you've managed to restore everyone's codes and fulfill the prophecy" said Electra taking notice of what Vanellope did to the former scrapped characters of the Glitch Zone. "Well no matter, in a matter of seconds you will all be glitches again."

"That's never gonna happen" said Kit.

"That's right, you won't get away with this, Electra" said Mira calling her former master by name for the first time.

"So, Mira, you've brought yourself to betray me, I knew I should've known better than to depend on you" said Electra angry at Mira's betrayal.

"I also believe you have something that belongs to Uncle Bonbon" said Vanellope.

"You mean this" asked Electra holding up the candy staff? "It belongs to me now and I have the power!"

Electra used the candy staff's magic to try and zap everyone but in spite of the candy staff's great power she found herself outmatched when Vanellope and Kit captured her through their combined telekinetic powers.

"Hey, what are you doing, let me go" demanded Electra!

While Kit kept Electra in her telekinetic grasp Vanellope took the candy staff from her.

"Ralph, now" shouted Vanellope!

The moment Kit released Electra, Ralph charged up, grabbed her from behind, and held her tight in his enormous arms.

"You fools, you may have managed to retrieve the candy staff but I'm not beaten yet, it won't be long before the bomb explodes and your world will be mine" said Electra.

"Not if we can help it" said Kit as she and Vanellope used their powers to remove the bomb from the wiring and had Mira disable it.

"How do you like them apples, your lowness" asked Mira?

Overcome with rage Electra broke free from Ralph's arms and glowered at everyone before her.

"You think you've won, you think that just because you've disabled my Glitch Bomb that I'm gonna surrender" asked Electra angrily? "NEVER!" At that moment a stream of light blue fire surrounded Electra as she transformed into a dragon.

"So much for a happy ending" said Electra with a sinister chuckle. "So, I'll tell you what, we'll end this my way, I'll decide how this ends, what if a giant vicious beast killed everyone starting with the Chosen One?" Electra closed in on Vanellope only for Kit to step in front of her and glare at her.

"Over my dead body" said Kit fearlessly.

"Alright, I'm flexible" said Electra before capturing Kit in her tail. "So, I'll start with you."

"Kit" shouted Vanellope before giving chase to Electra who opened a portal leading back to Sugar Rush!

* * *

Vanellope and everyone else followed Electra through the portal and found themselves back in Sugar Rush. Electra flew straight to the castle with Kit still trapped in her tail. Vanellope ran straight to the castle to save her sister but not before being stopped by Ralph.

"Kid, what are you doing, where are you going" asked Ralph?

"Where do you think, to save Kit" said Vanellope! "She'll get hurt if I don't help her."

"Are you out of your mind" asked Ralph!? "You won't stand a chance against her."

"Yes, I will, I know I can do this now that I know how my powers work" said Vanellope defiantly.

"We can't let you do this" said Taffyta.

"I have to, I lost her once I won't lose her again" said Vanellope.

"But what if you get hurt too" asked Candlehead?

"Vanellope, please don't do this" begged Rancis grabbing Vanellope's arm.

"She's my best friend" said Vanellope giving Rancis a pleading look.

Understanding how Vanellope felt about her sister Rancis released her and he and the rest of her friends let her go to save her.

* * *

Upon reaching the castle Vanellope used her powers to jump from roof to roof until she reached the tower Electra hanged from. While Electra wasn't looking Vanellope snuck up to her tail and tried to free her sister only for the evil dragon queen to sense her and catch her before she could.

"How charming, the Chosen One coming to her dear sister's rescue, I think not" said Electra before releasing Kit from her tail and sending her falling down.

Vanellope leaps after Kit and grabs her before landing on a nearby roof and using her powers to jump and fly all the way to her bedroom balcony. Kit was had fallen unconscious from being squeezed too tightly in Electra's tail.

"Kit, are you alright, say something" pleaded Vanellope as she held Kit in her arms.

Hearing Vanellope's voice Kit regained consciousness, slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at her sister before pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for saving me" said Kit dearly.

"You're welcome but we're not finished yet, we still have to find a way to get rid of her" said Vanellope pointing to Electra who was searching for the two sisters.

"I think I have an idea, wanna hear it" asked Kit?

"Alright, but it better be good" said Vanellope before Kit whispered her plan to her.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you cannot hide forever" bellowed Electra as she continued to search the castle for Vanellope and Kit.

"Where are Vanellope and Kit" asked Felix as he and everyone else made it to the castle?

"I don't see them anywhere" said Ralph.

"There they are" said Minty pointing to the top of one of the castle towers!

"Hey, Dragon Breath, over here" Vanellope called to Electra!

"You're mine now" shouted Electra before breathing fire at Vanellope and Kit who dodged the attack.

"Thirty-one years hasn't helped your aim, Lizard Lips" shouted Kit!

"Why you impudent little brats, I'll teach you to mess with me" shouted Electra as she continued to breathe fire at Vanellope and Kit and missed each time!

"What are they doing" asked Jubileena?

"I don't know, but I think they're up to something" said Holbrook.

"You ready, V-Bomb" asked Kit?

"You bet, Kit-Kat" said Vanellope.

Together Vanellope and Kit leaped high into the sky and formed a bubble around themselves before chasing each other around at hyper speed. Vanellope and Kit's velocity created a giant orb of energy between them.

"What's going on" asked Ralph as the orb shined bright?

"It's the Sister Twister" said Holbrook upon recognizing the attack Vanellope and Kit were about to use.

"The what" asked Ralph?

"Everyone, look away" Holbrook commanded everyone.

"Why" asked Taffyta?

"Just do it, so you won't get blinded" said Holbrook in a serious tone.

Following Holbrook's command everyone looked away as the orb shined brighter than before creating a brilliant flash of lightning that zapped Electra square in the chest. Electra let out a pained roar as she lost her balance and was sent tumbling into the ravine behind the castle. Everyone looked into the ravine to catch a glimpse of Electra only to find nothing left of her but her necklace.


	14. Chapter 14: Tears Turned Laughter

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zones

Chapter 14: Tears Turned Laughter

After Electra's defeat Vanellope and Kit descended from the sky and landed in front of their astonished friends.

"That… was… AWESOME" shouted Gloyd!

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone do anything like that before" said Snowanna!

"Yeah, you were all, whoosh, and then you went, ba-boom, zap" said Candlehead trying to reenact the whole thing.

"Well, what can I say" asked Vanellope with pride?

"I learned from the master." Kit just shrugged as everyone praised her and Vanellope for saving the arcade from Electra.

"So, you found your sister" said Uncle Bonbon appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, everyone I'd like you to meet my sister, Kit" said Vanellope introducing her sister to the citizens of Sugar Rush.

"Hi, everyone" said Kit waving to the citizens. The citizens cheered as they gathered around Kit to greet her and welcome her home.

Suddenly Mira collapsed and clutched her chest in pain as if she had been wounded.

"Mira" shouted Kit as she ran to Mira's aid. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly Mira's image began to flicker and the answer became clear.

"She's fading" said Kit in a panicked tone!

"Fading" said Ralph!?

"But why" asked Vanellope?

"I don't know, but we have to do something to help her" said Kit.

"There's nothing you can do, nothing can save me now, not even you" said Mira.

"Why" asked Kit?

"Because without Electra I can no longer exist" said Mira.

"What do you mean, why can't you exist without Electra" asked Kit?

"Because that's how I was created, I was programmed for one reason alone, to serve Electra" explained Mira. "Now that she's gone I have no reason for being here."

"No, Mira, it can't end like this, we'll find a way to save you" said Kit desperately.

"It's too late for that" said Mira hopelessly.

"Please, don't leave me, I can't lose you too" said Kit on the verge of tears. "Ever since you came into my life you've been like an older sister to me."

"It'll be okay, Kit, don't worry about me" said Mira trying to console Kit.

"Besides you're free now, you're back where you belong, right here with your sister." Kit pulled Mira into a tight hug as her tears flowed freely and cascaded down her cheeks. "Never forget me" Mira whispered to Kit as she returned the hug.

"I never will, I promise" Kit whispered back before releasing Mira. "Also, I'm sorry for the things I did as the Deceiver" Mira said to Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and everyone else. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry."

After saying her last words Mira completely faded from existence and there was nothing left of her but her medallion that bared her initial. Kit took the medallion and hugged it to her chest as she cried her eyes out. Vanellope hugged Kit from behind and dried her tears as she hugged her back.

"It'll be okay, Kit" said Vanellope as she consoled her sister.

"Yeah, and at least we'll have each other" said Kit.

"Yeah, and that's what's important" said Vanellope.

"Alright, everyone return to your games at once and you'll never see the likes of the Glitch Zone again" said Calhoun as the former Glitch Zone inhabitants happily returned to their home games.

* * *

After everyone returned to their games Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the Sugar Rush racers escorted Vanellope and Kit into the castle where they finally surprised them with their surprise birthday party. Though the decorations were slightly ruined from Electra's attack Vanellope and Kit were still surprised nonetheless.

"What is all this" asked Vanellope?

"Surprise, happy birthday, Vanellope" shouted the racers!

"You guys remembered my birthday" asked an astonished and relieved Vanellope?

"Of course we remembered" said Taffyta.

"Yeah, how can we forget your birthday" asked Candlehead?

"More than our president, you're our friend" said Rancis.

"Aw shucks, you guys are the best" said Vanellope with a smile.

"Guess they didn't forget after all" said Kit. "But wait, did they just call you president?"

"Uh yeah, I wasn't too fond of the whole princess gig so I'm calling myself the president instead" explained Vanellope. "You can do it too if you want."

"Ah ha, ha, ha, no, as I recall this game was programmed to be a monarchy, not a democracy so I'm staying as a princess" said Kit.

"Okay, whatever you want" said Vanellope.

"We know the party's a little messed up from what Electra did, but a party's still a party" said Swizzle.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that" said Vanellope before using her telekinesis to put everything back in place. "There good as new."

"Remind me never to doubt you again" said Ralph amazed by Vanellope's powers.

* * *

All night long Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Kit, and all their friends from their respective games had fun at the birthday party. Everyone danced to the music, ate cake and party treats, and Vanellope and Kit shared their powers with everyone to make the party more fun.

"Are you ready" Vanellope asked everyone gathered in the ballroom?

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation before Vanellope and Kit used their powers to make everything and everyone float in midair. The best part for Kit was when Vanellope gave her what she always wanted to see.

"Hey Kit, come over here, I've got a surprise for you" Vanellope called to Kit as she beckoned her to follow her outside.

When Kit caught up with Vanellope and the others in the castle garden fireworks suddenly lit up the night sky. "You said you never saw fireworks in person before, so here you go" said Vanellope when Kit gave her a surprised look.

"Thank you" said Kit to Vanellope as she pulled her into a tight appreciative hug.

* * *

Near the end of the party Kit had something very special planned for Vanellope.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please" Kit asked everyone while speaking into a microphone? "First for all, I'd like to thank my sister, Vanellope for bringing me home and saving me and there's something I've always wanted to say to her for sixteen years."

Everyone cheered as the lights dimmed and Kit appeared at the top of the staircase in the ballroom and she began to sing.

_I, I have known love before_

_I thought it would no more_

_Take on a new direction_

_Still, strange as it seems to be_

_It's truly new to me_

_That affection_

_I, I don't know what you do_

_You make me think that you_

_Will change my life forever_

_I, I'll always want you near_

_Give up on you, my dear_

_I will never_

As Kit sang Vanellope sang along with her.

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're all that I've been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems _

_My lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

As Vanellope and Kit continued singing together they walked closer towards each other.

_I'll be with you all the way_

_And each and every day_

_You will be there to greet me_

_I'll be a good sis, I swear_

_You'll see how much I care_

_When you meet me_

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're all that I've been yearning for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I only want you more and more_

_And finally it seems_

_My lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Ohhhh_

_I've been waiting_

_For you_

By the end of the song Vanellope and Kit had reached each other and held each other's hand while looking deeply into each other's eyes with a smile as everyone cheered.


	15. Chapter 15: Together Forever

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Chapter 13: Together Forever

The next day a coronation was held for Kit when her decision to stay as a princess was made clear. Vanellope and Kit were in the dressing room getting ready.

"Are you done yet, Kit" asked Vanellope impatiently? "We don't have all day."

"Okay, here I come" said Kit before coming out from behind the dressing screen in her princess gown.

"Wow, you look ridiculous, but amazing" said Vanellope.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Kit.

"Except, it's missing something" said Vanellope.

"What is it missing" asked Kit?

"This" said Vanellope pulling out Kit's locket from behind her back. "I believe this is yours."

"My locket" said Kit incredulously.

"Yep, and it's all yours" said Vanellope before latching the locket around Kit's neck.

"Ladies, it's time" said Sour Bill upon entering the dressing room.

"Well, you ready" asked Vanellope?

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Kit before taking Vanellope's hand in hers and they went straight to the throne room where the coronation was taking place.

* * *

Characters from all over the arcade and the Glitch Zone were gathered in the throne room to witness Kit's crowning. Vanellope and Kit walked down the aisle until they reached their thrones where Uncle Bonbon placed a crown made of sugar crystal atop Kit's head.

"All hail Princess Kit" said Uncle Bonbon as everyone in the throne room gave a round of applause.

* * *

After the coronation Vanellope showed Kit the hallway full of the racers' portraits when something occurred to her.

"I just remembered something" said Vanellope.

"What's that" asked Kit?

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you" said Vanellope before glitching out of her princess gown, taking Kit's hand, and dragging her out of the castle.

Kit quickly glitched out of her princess gown and followed Vanellope down to the racetrack where the racers were gathered around something.

"Well, here we are" said Vanellope when she Kit reached the racetrack.

"What is this" asked Kit?

"Ta-da" said Vanellope when the racers jumped out of the way to reveal her kart! "Say hello to your kart."

"Where'd you find it" asked Kit?

"It was in the garage" said Vanellope.

"Thank you, guys, I missed this kart so much but you know you didn't have to do this" said Kit.

"Well, we didn't have a choice and you're gonna need it now that you're a part of the game again" said Vanellope. "And consider it a birthday present."

"Really" asked Kit?

"Yeah, I owe you one for giving me this jacket" said Vanellope tugging on the racing jacket Kit gave her.

"So, that's where you got that jacket" said Crumbelina.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you got that" said Snowanna.

"So, do you like it" asked Vanellope?

"No… I love it" said Kit with a smile. "It's so… so."

"Fantabulous" asked Vanellope?

"Yes, exactly" said Kit excitedly! "I'm so happy I could combust."

Kit pulled Vanellope into a tight appreciative hug and Vanellope slowly returned the hug.

"Oh, and here's a gold coin to pay your fee with" said Vanellope handing Kit a shiny gold coin.

"Thank you" said Kit with a heartfelt smile.

"So, what do you say we race" asked Vanellope?

"Okay, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my sister" said Kit.

"Well, I wasn't going to go easy on you either, so it's on" said Vanellope competitively.

"Like Donkey Kong" said Kit.

So Vanellope and Kit paid their fee along with the other racers and raced their first race in Sugar Rush. Vanellope and Kit were happy to be back together and nothing and no one ever tore them apart again.

The End


	16. Chapter 16: End Credits

Wreck-It Ralph 2

The Glitch Zone

Cast:

John C. Reilly-Ralph

Sarah Silverman-Vanellope von Schweetz

Laura Silverman-Kitrina "Kit" Kattigan

Emma Stone-Mira

Teri Hatcher-Electra

Jack McBrayer-Felix

Jane Lynch-Sgt. Tamora Calhoun

Maggie Gyllenhaal-Lt. Violet Holbrook

Michael Madsen-George

Melanie Griffith-Gail

Mindy Kaling-Taffyta Muttonfudge

Katie Lowes-Candlehead

Jamie Elman-Rancis Fluggerbutter

Danny Glover-Uncle Bonbon

John Krasinski-Klaus

Josie Trinidad-Jubileena Bing-Bing

Sanaa Lathan-Snowanna Rainbeau

Cymbre Walk-Crumbelina DiCaramello

Patton Oswalt-Gloyd Orangeboar

Joseph Gordon-Levitt-Swizzle Malarkey

Grace Park-Minty Zaki

Abigail Spencer-Adorabeezle Winterpop

Brad Garrett-Bartender

Music:

"Get the Party Started" by Shirley Bassey

"Underground" by Tom Waits

"Hallelujah" by John Cale

"I've Been Waiting For You" by Laura and Sarah Silverman

"My Sister" by Reba Mcentire


End file.
